Esme's Hunger Games
by AlexandraCC
Summary: Esme Platt is 17 years old. Carlisle Cullen is 18 years old. When their two worlds collide in a fight to the death, will they come out fighting? Or will their different worlds pull them apart?
1. Reaping Day

Chapter 1 – Reaping Day Part 1

Esme's POV

It was finally here. Today. This day. Reaping Day. This year, my chances of getting picked were huge. Last year, my name had been in that giant fish bowl 18 times. This year, I was in there 38 times. It wasn't anyone's fault I had to sign up for Tesserae. It wasn't anyone's fault that my mother, my sister Elia and I were living in slums. If the peacekeepers knew that we were on the brink of death, they would take Elia away from me. I can't let that happen.

Elia is 13 years old. Last year, her name was in once. This year, it's twice. She won't get picked. I won't allow that to happen. She's all we have, me and my mother. Ever since my father died...

I can't start thinking about death today. Not today, not reaping day, when the sense of awaiting death is so thick and heavy it will knock the breath out of you.

I walk from my room, that old room that Elia and I have shared for years. I just turned 17 a month ago, not a big deal around this hell hole. People only care when you're 12. People only care when you're old enough to play in those Games.

''Ezzy, what if I get picked?'' Elia's question breaks me out of my daydream, it breaks me out of my thoughts. ''Elia, you won't. You can't. You're name is in there twice, okay? Twice.'' I tell her calmly. The last thing I want is her to start panicking. ''Okay...well what if you get picked?'' she asks.

Now, I'm done for.

It' not like I have no chance of being picked. My name's in there 38 times.

''Don't you worry about, Elia. Don't...'' It's all I can tell her. I can't guarantee my safety, but I can guarantee hers.

I'll do anything to protect my sister.


	2. Reaping Day Part 2

Reaping Day Part 2

Esme's POV

Elia and I had left the house quickly after we had changed into dresses. I hate the dresses. They aren't me. I'm not the girl who wears dresses at any opportunity; I'm the girl who wants to be able to run into the woods in an old hunting jacket. The girl whose pants are so worn they have holes in the knees. I don't care. They're _me_.

Elia didn't object to the dress. She's been too lost in thought. She still is. I can tell by the look on her face, by the way she drags her feet along the cobblestone road. I know she's scared. I won't try to comfort her, because I know my attempts will only make her feel worse. So instead, I look at my feet, watching as the ground beneath me changes from cobblestone, to dirt, to the concrete ground of the square. That's when the Peacekeepers separate us. Elia starts crying, holding tight to my hand, not letting me go.

''Don't worry Elia, half an hour. I promise. Half an hour, and we'll be walking home. I promise. Stop crying, honey, stop crying, everything will be okay.'' I reassure her. She looks into my eyes for a moment and I know what she's looking for. The lie. The fear. The look in my eyes that says ''One of us is going in.'' , but I keep my expression blank. Eventually, she lets me go, and I watch as she gets her blood taken. A way of accounting for every person. I keep my eyes on her as the peacekeeper pricks my finger quickly, and then I follow her with my eyes until she disappears into a crowd of other kids.

I find my way into my row, nodding at a couple of girls I know from school. No one is in the mood for ''hello'' today. I manage to keep my cool until the Mayor stands up, and tells us that old ''timeless story of hope'' . It's pathetic. The Capitol destroyed any ''hope'' we had 28 years ago. That's when all this started. The Hunger Games. 24 boys and girls from each district fighting to the death. One victor. One. We've never had a winner, here in District 9. We can't survive long enough. We weren't trained for survival. We weren't even told about the Hunger Games until it was far too late.

I'm so lost in thought, I don't hear the Mayor welcome up Salia Cortez. She's so happy. The Capitol have her so...trained. She's supposed to be happy, so that maybe that happiness will make the crowds happy to. It never works. Not unless you're in District 1 or 2. She rambles on, welcoming everyone, telling them how it's going to be a ''big,big, big year!''.

Then, she has my attention. She's picking the names, ladies first, of course. She dips her hand into that huge fish bowl, makes her way back to the microphone and reads out the name.

I was right all along. It isn't Elia.

It's me.


	3. Reaping Day Part 3

Reaping Day –Part 3

Esme's POV

_Esme Platt_. I felt numb. The second she spoke my name, I could feel the eyes on me. I could hear Elia somewhere to my left, her cry of protest getting louder and louder the closer I got to the stage. I didn't realize I was moving my feet. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing. Salia's chirpy voice rang in my ears.

''Come on now Esme, don't be shy, come along dear.'' She repeated. Elia's voice was fading, probably the peacekeepers taking her away, trying to calm her down. My mother would keep her calm. I don't know how she managed it, but my mother had always had a connection with Elia, a bond. I didn't understand it. My mother didn't look after us. She never had. Ever since the peacekeepers killed my father...

What had I said about death? Don't think about it. But I couldn't help the floods of memories hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

_4 years ago. My father and I had been out in the woods, hunting. Illegal in Panem. But it hadn't stopped us. We needed the food, food that was so scarce in our district. ''You go one home now Ezzy, I'll meet you there. I just have to sell a few wild dogs we got. You know your mom wants the money.'' He smiled at me and I nodded. I understood. My mom liked to help people who had hurt themselves. She used medicines to heal them. But the medicine didn't buy itself did it? So we needed that money if we were going to keep up the business._

_My father had walked in the direction of the town, carrying his hunting bag over his shoulder. I had walked straight home. I hadn't thought anything of it. The peacekeepers never caught him, even if he was walking through the centre of town, where the peacekeepers stand guard at every corner of the square._

_That day had been different. About an hour after I had gotten home, there had been a knock at the door. It was Chassna, an old friend of my mothers. ''The square!'' she had shouted ''They're hanging him! The peacekeepers, t-they caught your father! They're hanging him!'' I hadn't said anything. My mother and Elia were following me, I could sense it. On reaching the square, I saw him. My father, standing in the gallows with a rope being secured around his neck. His eyes were closed, his lips moving. I knew he was praying. I heard a whimper behind me, and turned to see my mother with tears streaming down her face , her eyes closed. Elia was hiding her face in my mothers dress. The square filled with people, the familiar faces not looking at mine. I didn't look. I heard the movements, the strain on the rope as my father dropped, strangled. The gasps of the crowd. The paleness of their faces. I made myself look. My father was hanging, eyes closed, from the rope. The blood was drained from his face. His dead, pale skin was the last thing I saw before I passed out._

I didn't want to cry, so I refused to think of anything else. I was on the stage now, and Salia was already reading out the boy's name. Edward Masen, a boy my sister new well. The boy was only twelve, but he walked up onto the stage with his head held high. I could see the tears that wanted so badly to fall. I could feel his pain echoed through me. ''Please give a huge applause to this years tributes!'' Salia exclaimed. The crowd was silent. Who would applaud this. District 1 and 2 maybe, but never here. Especially not when a twelve year old boy was being forced to fight for his life. ''Now come on you two, shake hands, come on now.'' Salia said. I turned to Edward as he turned to me, and I took his hand in my own. He was shaking. I acted like I didn't notice, for his sake.

After we had shaken hands, Salia led us off the stage and down to a strange looking vehicle. I had seen these in the Capitol's programmes on tv, but I never thought I would be in one. I didn't care now. All I could think if was my family, and how I would never see my mother working again. I would never see my sister smile. The 15 minutes we get are on the train, and I had no doubt that my sister would not be smiling. I hadn't seen her after the peacekeepers had removed her from the square, but I was sure she was crying.

I paid no attention to Salia as we drove to the train station. ''Heads up, stand tall, look at the camera! We want the Capitol to see those lovely faces!'' She said happily. _The Capitol._ I loathed the Capitol. They were the ones who had started this. The Hunger Games. The fight to the death. They done it to make them see that we had no control, that they had all the power. And how did they prove their power? By throwing 12 year olds into an arena to fight to the death. It was worse if they were younger. 12, 13, 14. Children. Children that would probably be the first to die, thanks to the Capitol.

I didn't want to look at the camera's at the station. But they were everywhere, so I had to look. I forced my eyes up, and looked into the camera.

And I glared into the Capitol.

**Note: I know that when the tributes talk to their families, they don't talk to them in the trains, but this is before the 74****th**** Hunger Games, and things were a little different back then Thanks for reading! Reviews are cookies, and I love Cookies :D **


	4. Reaping Day Part 4 Goodbyes

**This is the final part of Reaping Day :D I know it took a few parts, but I wanted to spread it out. Reaping Day will go on until Edward and Esme leave for the Capitol **

Reaping Day-Part 4- Goodbyes

Esme's POV

I glared. Longer than I should have, but I did. I hope President Snow knows how much I hate him. Coriolanus Snow. The President. He seems to think he's the most important person in the world, and whatever he says, goes. He can't be older than 25, a young age for the President. His father passed away last year, so he was next in line. I have never met him, but I know I hate him. I see him on the tv, that snobbish look he wears on his face, the cruel sparkle in his eyes. He's grown up watching his father's cruelty to the tributes, he' s watched as his father made sure that the tributes suffered.

The thought of Snow almost makes me want to scream, so I push him from my mind. I make my way into one of the glamorous rooms on the train. I nod once at Edward, who makes his way into a different room, guarded by peacekeepers. I sit down on a velvet sofa, and close my eyes. The feel of the velvet under my fingers soothes me. My sister has a velvet ribbon that she wears to school on her birthday. I always tie it in her hair for her. I pretend that's what I'm doing now. I pretend I'm fixing back Elia's hair, running my hands through her hair.

The sound of the door opening pulls me from my thoughts and I'm suddenly surrounded by the sound of Elia and my mother. I open my eyes and hug Elia close to me. I never want to let go, never. ''Ezzy don't go! Please don't go!'' Elia cries. ''I have to sweety, I have to. I promise though, I will do my best to win for you. I promise I'll try.'' I say in a whisper. It's all I can manage without my voice cracking. ''You will win..'' I hear her whisper. I look to my mother. ''You have to look after her. Do what you can to find food, because I won't be there to get it for you anymore.'' She nods. She won't say anything, because she'll cry to, and the last thing we need is Elia crying more. So we just sit. We sit with each other and hug each other and talk to each other. Time goes by so fast. It feels like moments later when the peacekeepers pull my mother and Elia away.

I wait for someone else, but nobody comes. Except Salia, but she only leads Edward and I along a corridor to a different part of the train where we'll be staying. ''Now, your mentor is Tiberius Roxin. He won 7 years ago, and is very experienced, so listen to him.'' And with that comment, she walked away. That left Edward and I sitting alone, waiting for Tiberius. I glanced at him for a moment. He was looking down, but you could see how red his eyes were. I knew he had been crying, but I didn't say anything. I knew from experience with Elia that asking if a kid's okay after they've been crying only seems to make things worse.

So we sat in silence until Tiberius arrived. He had shoulder length black hair, and wore glasses. He was about 5'9'' tall, with a pale complexion. It looked promising. In his hand he held two glasses of water. He walked over to us, handed us a glass of water each, and sat in front of us. ''You must be thirsty..'' he said ''Drink. You'll need it.'' He urges us. So we do. Edward is finished long before I am. Not that it's surprising, because his family live in much worse conditions than mine does. I see them about town a lot, scrounging food where they can, hiding from the peacekeepers. Winning this could be the difference between life and death for his family. But I promised Elia I would try and win for her. I promised. Hopefully, then, I won't be the one who'll have to kill Edward. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill a twelve year old.

I chase the thought away. 24 tributes. One comes out. One. The chances of it being Edward are next to nothing. I can't help that.

Tiberius watches as I finish my water, then as I set my glass down. ''Alright. In a few moments, the train is going to leave for the Capitol. It will take us just over a day to get there. On the way, we're going to have to talk tactics. What you can do, what you'll need to be able to do. But don't worry about that for the moment. Eat, drink, sleep. I know by the look of you where you come from. You need all the food you can get.'' He ends with a nod. I ignore his whole ''I know by the look of you where you come from'' statement. He's trying to tell us how hideous we look. Not that we can help it.

Edward goes straight for the food. Tiberius glances at me and looks at me as if to say _will you be alright alone?_ I nod and give him a reassuring smile. He moves over to Edward, and they introduce themselves formally to one another. I lie down on the velvet couch and close my eyes. The last thing I feel is the soft vibration of train moving off.


	5. Arriving

**Okay, So Carlisle will be in this, as promised, but I haven't gotten to him yet :P He will be in it, but I never said he'd be in the same district as Esme :P Thanks for reading! I know it's a short chapter today, but I have exams and don't have time to write something long or overly good. Hopefully this is okay though.**

Esme's POV- Arriving

I woke up at lunch the next day. Edward was sitting beside me, eating food from a piled plate. Tiberius was sitting across from us, talking about what our priorities in the arena were. The second he saw me awake, he pulled me into the conversation.

''You're first priority is distance. Stay away from the Cornucopia, and get as much distance away from the Careers as possible. Trust no one. Don't stop until you're sure you're alone. You're next priority is water. You cannot survive without it. Food is great. A hiding place is great. But you must have the water. Understand? Run. Find water. Once you get water, you find somewhere to camp. Do not light a fire in the dark. It's a death wish. Careers use the night to hunt down tributes who are scared of the dark. So get used to it.'' Tiberius looked to Edward as he spoke, and Edward gulped. He was scared of the dark, that much was obvious. Tiberius gave him a sympathetic look and carried on talking. ''If you can, get an ally or two. Edward, run away from everyone and hide. Esme, if you find Edward, help him out. You want your district to win, so working together will help with that. The districts I need you to look out for are District One and Two, possibly Four. One and Two have been training for this. All the tributes from there WANT to fight. That's about all the advice I can give you. I'll send you parachutes when and only when you're desperate. Understood? Good.'' And with that, he stood up and walked away.

I glanced at Edward, who was standing up to leave. ''I'll look out for you...'' I whisper. Like I can even look out for myself. Edward turned to look at me, a hopeful smile on his face. ''Thank you Esme'' he replied, before walking out of the room. The kid wasn't much of a talker, but he was sure sweet.

I stood up and looked out the window, the sky was a perfect blue. For a moment, I pretend I'm back home with Elia. I pretend we're outside in the big field just outside the district. I would only take Elia there during summer, when we could see what or who was coming from miles away.

I don't know how long I stand and stare at the sky. I realize it's been a long time when the train goes into a tunnel, and I'm surrounded by darkness. I move over to a couch and sit on it quietly, looking out the window. I don't hear Salia, Edward and Tiberius come in, but at some point, they all come and sit beside me. I know we must nearly be there, since Salia rarely leaves her room, Tiberius is too busy doing god-knows what and Edward is too shy to talk to me, never mind be in a room alone with me for hours.

It seems like hours pass. I don't know why I'm nervous, but I am. I've never been anywhere near the Capitol. All I've really seen of it is the main centre where the tributes line up every year. All I really know about the Capitol is that the residents are, in Tiberius's words ''strange beings with no real personality''. Tiberius says they're all obsessed with what they look like, and to them, the Hunger Games is just a little bit of fun. _How is watching children die fun?_ I want to ask, but there isn't a point. If I offend the Capitol, I offend Salia. She takes these game very seriously. She acts as if the world revolves around the Capitol watching these games, and getting to see them. I'm sure she would think much differently if she had to fight in the Games. If she was so terrified of losing a brother, a sister or a child that she wouldn't want to leave her home.

My own thoughts make me angry. The Capitol and their pathetic games. My staring out the window turns to a full glare. I'm sure the others have noticed the change in my expression, but nobody has asked me anything. I'm glad they don't. I don't want to get angry at anyone for no reason.

And then, we're out of tunnel, and we get a full view of the Capitol.

I'm not sure if my gasp was audible.

Who'd have thought a place that brought such pain, death, and hurting to people, could be so beautiful?


	6. Making it work

**Never fear, Carlisle shall make an appearance soon! Thanks for your reviews, they make me smile, and inspire me to write more Thank you to the people who message me on twitter and facebook for your reviews too!**

Making it work

Esme's POV

Staring. Edward and I just stared. The Capitol was amazingly beautiful. At first sight, you wouldn't think that this was a horrible place at all. I had never seen a place so stunning in my life. The nicest place I had been is was the Justice Building in our district. That was when my father had been hung. Even though he had been convicted, the mayor still wanted to meet me and talk about things. Things like how we would cope without my father, if we needed anything, if we could survive. I had told him yes at the time, only because if I had said that we were on the brink of death without the food my father supplied, Elia would be taken away.

I shouldn't have been thinking about that day at all. It only brought back the memories of my father, hanging...

Salia snapped me out of my train of thoughts. ''We're nearly in the centre of the Capitol. Now remember, the people on the outside of the train are potential sponsors, so make the right impression!'' She sounded so happy. It bothered me, but I tried not to think too much of it.

My mind was focused on making an impression. My mind was focused on the other tributes. What were they like? Made up of children? Or 17 and 18 year olds? I prayed it was the latter. As hard as it would be to escape the older careers, I hate the thought of killing children. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, no matter how barbaric those children are. I would prefer that they killed me. It would make me much more content with myself.

We reach the Capitol's centre, and I have the urge to pull down the blinds and shut out the world. They're cheering, clapping. Some of them are eyeing us up like we're animals. It makes me hate them even more than I do now. Of course they're already betting on us. Probably betting that we'll lose. The weak looking ones. The kids who are so unfed they can barely hold themselves up.

I ignore them and turn away from the window, despite Salia's objections. Edward is waving like Tiberius told him to. Edward will be able to win over some of the crowd. He is so small and adorable, the crowd will fall for him.

The train stops, and we're forced out into the crowd. It feels like I'm surrounded. The crowd won't touch us, and I know it's because of where we obviously come from.

Tiberius forces people as far away from us as possible and we're brought into a building. I'm not exactly sure what they call it, but I know I'm going to meet my stylists. At least the Cameras aren't allowed in here. No one except me and my stylists. It gives me a sigh of relief. I know the Stylists won't have a good opinion of me, but at least the world won't have to hear their opinion.

Edward and I are escorted down three flights of stairs, then we are separated into two different rooms. I didn't look back at Edward. I walked into my room in silence. Nobody followed.

It was good to be alone. To have free time to let a few tears fall without having to hide from the cameras. I know I should stop crying, my stylists could show up at any minute, but the tears keep falling. Elia, my mother, my father. Pictures of them fly through my head. Mainly Elia and my mother. I said goodbyes to my father long ago. I'm saying goodbye to Elia right now. I don't speak, but my thoughts say everything. I wish my thoughts could go straight to her, so she could know how much I love her and how much she means to me. In my head, I think about what I should have told her back at the train.

_I love you so much Elia. You're the most important person in my life, and I want you to know that. I want you to know how proud I am of you. Every day I wake up, I think of you and how proud I am to be your sister. You aren't a girl. You are a woman. You are smart and kind and beautiful and someday you're going to make somebody very happy. I can't say goodbye forever, not to you. But this is goodbye. You and I both know that I probably won't make it out of this alive. But don't cry, because you'll always be in my heart, and I'll always be with you. Don't forget to look after mother for me. You know she can't look after herself. Pray every night, as if I'm there. Sing every night, like you always do, as if I'm there with you, singing too. Never change who you are Elia. Never, ever change. _

I put my thoughts in a letter and send it to Elia. In my head, she gets the imaginary letter. In my head, she smiles, no tears, no pain. She's happy because she knows I think of her. I close my eyes and smile to myself, wiping away my tears. I'll keep the thought of Elia happy in my head. That's what'll make me pull through. That's what'll keep me focused in the games.

The door opens suddenly. Nobody knocks. Three odd looking beings appear. Two men and a woman. The woman has bright blue hair, and green eyes. She's small, and resembles a fairy. For a moment, I believe that fairies are real. The men are the opposite. One is tall, with huge muscles. He has green hair and orange colored eyes. His appearance terrifies me, but his smile reassures me that he isn't going to hurt me. The third man is very sullen looking. He has curly purple hair and dark colored eyes, almost black. He doesn't smile. His tall and terrifying appearance frightens me.

The small, fairy-like creature steps forward. ''I'm Alice,'' she says ''this is Emmett and Jasper.'' She points to the muscled man first, then the terrifying one. ''We're your stylists!'' She's another Salia. Too happy, almost pleased that she gets to be the one preparing me for death.

''Let's get started, Alice, before Irina shows up. She told you she wouldn't work on someone who looked like...that...'' Jasper says curtly. His voice doesn't change my opinion of him. He's terrifying.

''Jasper is right Alice. You know what Irina will say if we don't do this quickly.'' Emmett says. He sounds so friendly, so happy, but not Salia or Alice happy. He sounds like he's trying not to scare me. It's working.

Alice nods, and the three start to circle me. I feel like an animal under inspection. I close my eyes, but Alice taps my head. ''Eye's open. They're the prettiest thing about you right now.'' I feel slightly insulted. My hair is nice too, isn't it? I work hard to keep it right, to keep it neat. But apparently my eyes are the best thing.

''Clothes off, Esme, quickly now.'' Alice says.

I blush, but do as she says. _She's a stylist, she knows what she's doing _I remind myself. I slide of my shoes and dress. I feel embarrassed, but Emmett, Jasper and Alice don't react. I try not to focus on the fact that I'm naked in front of people, and try to focus on the fact that in a few hours, this will be over. The torment of having people look at you like you're something that can be sold, bought, or treated in any way that people want.

Eventually, the circling stops, and Alice looks at me.

''Don't worry, Esme. All problems are fixable. We can make it work.''

Problems? Making it work sounds like the worst thing possible right now. Why can't I just be me?


	7. Dangerous Eyes

Chapter 7- Dangerous Eyes

Esme's POV

My prep team made quick work of me- pulling the hair off my skin until I felt like a plucked turkey. I silently wondered if Edward was going through the same treatment. Probably. The tears pricked at the side of my eyes at the thought of poor Edward. I shouldn't be crying over him. I know I shouldn't, but he's like...like...a son to me. I know I'm 17, and the thought of a son shouldn't be in my head, but it is. Edward is the type of kid who seems like he needs constant care and protection, someone to look after him when everything else in the world is already being so cruel.

''There!'' Alice Chimes ''You're ready for Irina now, I think!'' She looks to Emmett and Jasper for support, and they nod in agreement. ''She almost looks like a human being now.'' Jasper says. I'm still afraid of him, of the way he talks, the way he acts, but then he gives me a reassuring smile, and I find it hard not to smile back.

Alice is already gone, having pranced out of the room a few seconds ago, calling Irina. Emmett laughs a low, rumbling laugh and Jasper rolls his eyes. Maybe they think she's overly happy too. ''Thank you..'' I manage to murmur, but I don't mean it. I feel naked. I know I am already, but the prep team pulled that much hair off of my body, it makes me feel worse. Emmett grins, and Jasper smiles a little wider than he already was. ''Our pleasure.'' Jasper says, and both men glide out of the room.

Now, I wait.

I wait for Irina to come in. I want to put my clothes back on, but what's the point? She'll just make me take them off again, no doubt. So I just stand and look around the room. The walls are pure white. The light on them makes them look like they're shining. Ha. Shining walls. Now, I'm losing my mind. The room is very simple, but I expected nothing more for a tribute. There is a long mirror on the other side of the room. Across from it, there is a closed wardrobe, which appears to be locked. I assume my outfit for the opening ceremony is in there, and it's being kept as a surprise. In my head, the surprise is that I'm naked. They do it nearly every year for our district, since no one can work out what to put us in. It's humiliating.

I'm still considering how naked I'll be when Irina walks in. At first I'm shocked... she looks normal. It sounds strange to be shocked that someone looks normal, but in the Capitol, normal people are few and far between. She has pale, snow white skin, but it hasn't been changed to be so pale. You can tell it's natural. Her hair is golden blonde, glistening as the light hits it. It isn't dyed, that's obvious from the minute you look at it. Her eyes are ocean blue, the only thing about her I doubt is real. The blue doesn't suit her, but I don't tell her that. Tell my stylist on the first day I think her eyes aren't their natural color? I don't think so. Her silver dress hangs just below her knees. It glistens just as brightly as her hair.

But her face is set in a grimace, as if being her displeases her. I go to introduce myself, but she cuts me off, launching into a speech. ''Don't speak. I know who you are Esme, so you don't need to tell me. I'm Irina, but of course, you already know that. I'm your stylist, meaning that I get to decide what you wear this evening. Which brings me to the next subject- the ceremonies are tonight to celebrate President Snow's Birthday,'' she says dreamily, making me feel sick to my stomach, '' and that means you have to look your best. So don't complain. I won't hear it.'' She finishes, more stern now. I manage to nod, and she sits me down in a chair, facing the opposite direction of the mirror. She then starts working on my hair, tying it tightly up, but I'm not sure exactly what she's doing. She's fast, but I can tell she's being accurate. Then she starts doing my make-up. I'm not exactly sure what she's doing, because I've never had make-up on before. She puts lipstick quickly on my lips. The she gets me to stand up, as she walks over to the wardrobe, unlocks it and lifts out a gorgeous, sparkling red dress.

So I won't be naked after all.

''Arms up.'' She says, not giving me a chance to admire the dress. I raise my arms and the dress slides over my head. It's heavy. Heavier than I expected. Irina nods in approval, clearly proud of her work. She then grabs my arm and pulls me out the door. I guess we have to leave now then.

''Smile. Make them love you.'' Tiberius whispers in my ear. I hadn't heard him come up behind me, but then, I didn't realize Edward had started walking beside me. Edward looked adorable. In red, and sparkling like me. He wears simple black pants, but he still looks adorable.

We make our way into what I can only describe as the stables of the remake centre. The second we walk in, Edward and I are looking at the tributes. Studying them.

From the corner of my eye, I see Edwards head moving, looking at every single one of the tributes, but my eyes are frozen on the boy from district 2. He's already in his chariot, the only way I know he's from 2. He hasn't got a shirt on, and you can see the muscles on his arms and back glisten, even in the dim light of the stables. His hair is golden, shining like the sun. He wears grey pants, simple, but it enhances his appearance. He looks stunning.

Suddenly his eyes are on me. Like he knew I was staring. I feel my heart speed up, and I know exactly why.

He's glaring at me.


	8. Faces Of Sorrow

**A short update today I need to get back into the way of writing and updating every week, but I've been busy.**

Esme POV

**Faces of Sorrow**

He glared at me. I glared back. He was my enemy. He was going to try and kill me, how could I not glare?

He looked away as his chariot pulled away. Had I been staring that long? His eyes had been so hard to look away from...light blue, like my sister's were. Like my father's had been before they hung him. After he had died, they had been gray. _Stop thinking about death_ I told myself. _You're scaring Edward. He needs to be reassured right now. He needs you to be calm. _

So I was calm. All the way through the Capitol, as the crowds cheered and squealed with delight as they saw us. I was calm, even when we came to a stop in front of President Snow, and he welcomed us all. I was calm. I looked at every other tribute. Studied them. They each wore shining outfits, representing their districts. Each outfit designed so the people of the Capitol wouldn't see the look of fear, of sadness, that most of the tributes wore. Faces of sorrow. Sorrow for the loss of their lives, of their families.

President Snow, however, couldn't be more happy with us all. He was looking forward to the games, to watching us all die.

At one point, I met the blonde boy's eyes again. He didn't look happy, not like the girl from his district looked. He looked sad, like this loss of life was a tragedy. Like every person..every child...here, was innocent. Even those who would look forward to killing.

In that one, short glance, I could see into his soul. I saw past those icy blue eyes, and I saw his fear.

He looked away to soon. He knew I had caught him looking at me. My face burned red, and I closed my eyes as our chariots were led away into privacy.

Once out of the chariots, Tiberius joined Edward and I. He sent Edward off with a few stylists, who would get him so food before taking him to our room. Before he sent me off, he whispered to me:

"Careful who you mess with, sweetheart.''


	9. Training

**wow, I haven't updated in a long time! Oh well, I'm updating now. This chapter is in the training centre. It won't be very long, but I plan on updating with a few chapters today and tomorrow. Enjoy :) Don't forget to read and review! Thank you for reading!**

Training Part 1.

Esme's POV.

Before I knew it, we were being thrust into a training centre, where we were greeted not so warmly by a girl called Jane. She looked at us all like we were animals up for slaughter. I guess in a way, we were.

I felt confident in here. In the training centre. I had hunted with my father before. I knew how to use a bow and arrow, and I knew how to make snares. I could climb. I could climb well. Father had always told me to wait in the trees for him to come back when he was hunting larger prey. So I had my fair share of experience. But still there were things I knew I had to practise. Camouflage, throwing knives. I never intended to kill anyone, just catch my food. I would avoid hurting people at all costs. No family should have to have their child killed, to lose someone they love and care for.

My mind wandered as I glanced around the room, taking in my surroundings. I wasn't listening to what Jane was saying, only catching different parts of what she was saying. I was vaguely aware of Edward's presence beside me, only because I could hear his breath coming shakily.

Eventually, Jane sent us off to get to work. I wandered around for a while until I came to a stop beside a table of paints. Well, I had to start somewhere, right? Anything I could learn over the next few days would help me to protect myself, and to protect Edward. I listened carefully to what I was told about building textures, using different strokes, colours and how to make my own paints out there that I barely noticed the boy with the striking blonde hair standing behind me, also listening.

It was only when I began to try my own camouflage that I caught a glimpse of his arms moving beside me, lifting up his own paints. I started slightly, then regretted it, knowing that he would laugh and mock me, probably laugh at me again before he killed me.

But to my surprise, he acted like he didn't notice. Or perhaps he genuinely didn't. He looked up at me briefly and nodded once, speaking a single word. ''Hello.''

His voice was like honey, but it had some sort of roughness in it. Some emotion that he didn't want people to see. I kept my eyes on my work for a moment before glancing up at his bright blue eyes. I nodded once, not wanting to talk to him, knowing he'd be trying to kill me soon.

I heard him sigh slightly, before he went on, this time annoyance was clear in his voice. ''Look, I don't want to be in here anymore than you do. That much should be obvious. I think the least you could do is talk to me. Maybe we could be allies or something. Friends.'' He stared at me bitterly for a moment before looking away again. I automatically felt bad. I knew he wasn't like them - like the other careers. He seemed so genuine, so unwilling to be here. It was two whole minutes before I spoke quietly. ''I'm sorry. I just thought you would want to be allies with your career friends.'' I shrugged.

I watched him closely as he replied. ''No. All they want is death, and I don't want that. I could never want that. Everyone here is so focused on killing, so focused on winning. You and the boy are the only two who don't appear to be focused on showing off their skills.'' I narrowed my eyes slightly when he said that. Did he think I was too weak minded to kill? I wasn't sure. I tried to keep my voice level. '' His name is Edward. And we could kill someone if we wanted to. How do you know I'm just not some brutal killing machine that will kill you first chance I get?''

He stared into my eyes for a while before speaking quietly. ''Because I would kill you first.''


	10. Training Part 2

**The second chapter I'm posting today! If you missed Training Part 1, go back and check it out! I should also be posting a ''Breaking Dawn Part 2'' one-shot either today or tomorrow. I don't really plan out my chapters, I sit down and write them on the spot- same goes for one shots or new stories, so bare with me! This chapter is the second part of ''Training'' and I really hope you enjoy it :) Please read and review, all criticism is taken!**

Training Part 2.

Esme's POV

His words chilled me. Just a moment ago I had thought him imcapable of killing, and now I was being threatened. I couldn't say anything, so I turned on my heels and walked away towards a different station. As I was leaving, I heard him mutter, ''I guess we're not allies then.'' I felt chilled inside, my thoughts automatically went to Edward. What if the blonde one made him a target? No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't kill such a young boy.

As time went past, I made my way around the different stations. I was relieved when we were sent back to our rooms. I knew I was safe in there, safe to be alone. I found comfort on the huge double bed in my room. The sheets were soft, the blankets warm and comforting. I couldn't help but compare everything now to everything back home. _Home. _The word echoed in my head. _I will never see my home again. I won't see my sister, or my mother..._I felt regret building up in my chest as I thought of my mother. _I wish I had said goodbye, told her I loved her. I was so angry because of how she had been when father had died, but I would be that way too..and now I won't be able to tell her that I love her one more time..I wish.._My thoughts were interuppted by Edward bouding enthusiastically into my room and jumping onto the bed beside me. I was shocked and surprised. For the first time since we had arrived, the boy was happy. I sat up and mustered up my best smile for him. ''You're in a good mood, Edward.'' I said. He nodded enthusiastically. ''I have an ally! A friend!'' He grinned. I understood now. He had someone else to protect him now. His chances of life were so much better now. Still low, but so much better. I grinned, pleased for him, before turning my head out of curiousity. ''And who might this 'ally' of yours be?'' I asked, suspecting one of the younger children in District 9 or 10. ''Carlisle!'' he exclaimed happily, seeming to smile even wider. _Carlisle. _The name wasn't familiar, so I pushed further. ''Who would that be?'' I laughed lightly, sliding off the bed and walking towards the door, signalling for Edward to come with me. ''You know him,Esme! He said he was talking to you anyway. He's the blonde one from two.''

I froze midstep, my hand on the door. What was with this boy? It could have been any tribute who had befriended Edward, but it had to be him. The one who had caught me staring. The one who wanted to be my ally. The one who had turned on me in seconds. The one who would kill me.

I couldn't speak, afraid that my voice would betray me. I just nodded slightly, before opening the door and walking towards one of the big couches and sitting down, looking out the window. Edward didn't follow. I think on some level, he knew I wanted to be left alone.

Over the next days, I put my focus entirely on training. I ignored ''Carlisle''. I only spoke when I had to. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. I felt entirely alone. Carlisle and Edward spent their training sessions together, the thought of working together as a district clearly forgotton. In my mind I acknowledged the way the girl in two glared at Edward, and made a note to make sure that she stayed away from him no matter what.

The training passed by too fast. All too soon I was stood in front of those...those..._judges. _The one's who decided how many points I would get. How many sponsors, and therefore, how much help. They had seemed so unimpressed, but from the impression I got from Tiberius, it had always been like that.

We gathered around the large television screen as we waited for our scores. We watched as everyone got their scores. Of course the careers got higher scores. Edward was pleased to see that his ''ally and really really nice friend Carlisle got a 10.'' I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, to anxious to see what score we were given. Edward got a seven. I was happy for him, and he was more than pleased. Then my score. I wasn't surprised by the 8 I was given. I hadn't done anything special. Tiberius was neither pleased nor upset by our results. He was just irritated at my blow it off attitude towards it all. In truth, the only thing I cared about was what tomorrow would bring.

The only thought that occupied my mind was that I would be put into that arena tomorrow, and I didn't have a single ally.

Not one.


	11. Don't try it,

**Another update! Third one today, I'm proud of myself right now. This update is very short, but I want to build up to events in the arena. I would love some ideas for chapter updates, so feel free to leave some comments! If you haven't read Training 1 and 2, please check them out! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

Don't risk it.

Esme's POV

The night passed quickly, though I didn't sleep. I don't think Edward did either. Everything just passed in a daze, going to breakfast, talking to Tiberius, getting prepared to enter the arena.

Irina didn't try to talk to me. She simply handed me the clothes and tied my hair into a simple braid. She didn't look at me except to make sure what I was wearing was right in the way she had wanted it to look. I was well prepared with a warm jacket, good strong boots and my waterproof jacket. Then she nodded slightly before giving me a forced, tight smile and sending me up the shoot into open air.

Piercing sunlight. Heat, and a lot of it, though there was a breeze coming in from somewhere East. When I could finally squint through the light I saw sand. Miles of open sand stretched out in front of us, with the cornucopia right in the middle of it. To either side of the strip of sand there was water. Sea water, judging by the smell of salt that hung in the air. Just beside each strip of sea, there was forest. I knew that's where I needed to be. The water only appeared to be a few feet deep, easy enough to get through. I briefly acknowledged the time left on the clock. Ten seconds left. I stared at the cornucopia, catching a glimpse of a backpack and a bow and arrow. They were within my reach. I could get them so easily without anyone even noticing.

I glanced to my right. Edward was looking around, eyes wide, but I could tell he was trying to stay calm. Beyond him I saw tributes frowning, some nodding, others not even looking around. Then the careers, all of them eyeing up the competition, eyeing up the rest of us tributes like we were being bought and sold as food. All except one. Carlisle was staring at Edward. _Not Edward..._I told myself. Me. Had he been watching me this whole time? I stared back at him, realising that he had been watching for my judgement on the arena. Whether or not that was good or bad, I was unsure.

And in the few final seconds I saw his lips move, forming three words. ''Don't try it.''


End file.
